


Operation Get Derek Laid

by Kikileduc



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Derek Deserves Nice Things, Everybody Wants Stiles, F/M, First Time, Jealous Stiles, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pining Derek, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Secret Relationship, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles-centric, The Pack Doesn't Know, Werewolf Conferences & Conventions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikileduc/pseuds/Kikileduc
Summary: There's pining, misunderstandings, confusion, a little jealousy...Stiles and Derek have a nice thing, no one knows, yet. The issue is, the pack wants their alpha to get lucky at the werewolf seminar, and well Stiles thinks Derek wants that too...





	Operation Get Derek Laid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlitterPony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterPony/gifts).



> This was in need of a serious edit. I did my best, still could use a betas touch. 3/3/18
> 
> Some very slight noncon touching  
> Some seriously bad language and mature scenes

Stiles was out of breath, hair sticking to his forehead from sweat. He turned around, scanning wildly behind him with his large eyes, looking for any sign that he was followed. It seemed clear. Stiles did it! He out ran that omega! 

He took a much needed deep breath allowing his shaking limbs to release some tension. The recent high school graduate leaned against a nearby tree, shutting his eyes for just a minute…

“Stiles!” Derek appeared from nowhere, calm and relaxed, not a drop of sweat on him.

The amber eyed boy jumped about a foot in the air. “You damn wolves! You do that shit on purpose!” Stiles clutched at his heart in exaggeration. 

“We got him.” The alpha ignored his remark. “You did well.”

“I make good bait?” Stiles glared. 

“You just attract them, it's your scent, it's so— tempting. You can’t help it.” The broody wolf leaned in close taking a long sniff, eyes glowing red. 

“Yeah, yeah Spark scent. You all made it clear. Isaac was practically humping my leg when we had that puppy pile at Scott's the other week.”

Derek's eyes flashed again at this. His nose flared but he didn't respond. 

“So mighty alpha, threat has been eliminated, do we meet at your loft, or are we dismissed?” Stiles elbowed the older man. 

“They are dismissed. You're hurt. You're coming with me.” Derek replied without looking back.

“Hurt?” Stiles looked at the scrape on his arm. “This is nothing, seriously. Besides my house probably has a better stocked first aid kit, so…”

“I keep mine stocked, you’re breakable.” The alpha replied.

Stiles grinned. “Thanks.” 

*** 

“Oh! Fuck! Oh! Der, Der’ek!” Stiles panted. 

Somehow bandaging a forearm turned into a make out session that quickly escalated to Stiles riding his alpha in the dark loft. 

“Oh! Right there, oh my god! Oh my god! Right there! Jesus Derek!” Stiles hadn't shut his mouth from the moment Derek moved his lips across the younger man’s pulse point, tugging at the edge of his shirt. 

The inexperience eighteen year old was more than happy to oblige. The two lost more than just their shirts before long. Derek worked Stiles open, enjoying making the smaller man squirm and mule. The spark let out a string of profanity followed by incoherent babel and hadn't shut his mouth since.

“Oh! I'm going to— I'm— coming.” He need not shout it. His load splattered the alpha’s chest. Derek took that as his cue. He eyed the man on top of him, grabbed him by his hips and raised an eyebrow to ask for permission.

“Yeah…yeah…fuck, anything.” Stiles stammered.

Derek didn't hesitate. He pulled the teen off him and gently laid him on his back. He rolled Stiles’ hips up to hold him in place. He took a firm grip and checked to make sure Stiles was still on board. With a nod from the other, he fucked into him, hard and fast. Stiles continued with the profanity.

The two came almost in unison. The larger man collapsed protectively on top of the smaller. “Mine now.”

Stiles didn't question it.

***  
That was a month ago. The two have spent almost every night tangled together in one bed or the other, since. Stiles doubted whether anyone had caught on yet. He had been meticulously washing his sheets and scrubbing himself clean. 

Stiles wasn't sure where Derek stood with him, either. They never talked about it. The sex was amazing, not that Stiles had anything to compare it too, but he was pretty sure Derek felt the same. The alpha kept coming back, after all. Sometimes multiple…

“Stiles— Stiles, are you listening?” Erica snapped her fingers in front of him. 

“What? Yeah. No.” Stiles blinked.

“You. Can. Come. With. Us. To. The. Conference. This. Year!” The she-wolf repeated slowly. “The werewolf seminar! Deaton found you the right material to make you an amulet that will hide your scent from the pervy wolfies! You just have to do your thing.” She added merrily waving her hands.

“What?” Stiles stared at her.

“Oh my god! How dense! Your Spark thing!” Scott said exacerbated, rolling his eyes.

“No I get that, but the yearly conference in San Diego, for werewolves of which I am not….” Stiles was excited. He has always wanted to go even though he never thought he could because the wolves have all kind of made it clear that he has a new and improved scent since training his Spark with Deaton in their junior year. 

“You want to come right?” Isaac asked, looking hopeful.

“Yeah, I guess. Lydia and Allison and I kinda have a standing weekend date every year, though. I can't abandon team Human!” Stiles was really torn. 

 

He noticed the alpha hadn't said anything. This could mean a weekend with out Stiles lying to his dad to hit up the loft at night, a weekend where Derek wouldn’t have to sneak out of his window before the sheriff woke up. It could be fun. Epic….record breaking….

“Team human is coming with!” Allison said placing an arm around her boyfriend’s shoulder. “My dad, after lots of reminders telling him that I am indeed nineteen and capable of making my own choices said I could go.

Stiles inhaled dramatically. “And miss our pedicure appointment!”

“We can always reschedule.” The huntress smiled.

“Pedicure?” Isaac question from over her shoulder. 

“Pedicure!” Stiles defended. “And, Ally, will you be okay, I mean they probably teach ‘run away from an Argent 101’.”

Erica punched him lightly for a werewolf (enough to bruise for a human) on the arm. “You coming? It's next weekend. Whole pack this year!”

Derek still didn't add his two cents. He was looking nervous. 

“What do you say big guy? The werewolf Woodstock safe for your little old spark?” Stiles question.

Derek shrugged. 

Hemm. Well then. “I guess I'm in!” Stiles addressed the others. “I'll head to Deaton's.”

***

The little bit of hocus pocus that went into forming his new amulet was nothing at all. Stiles clutched the gaudy necklace as he sat in the back seat of the Camaro, sandwiched between Isaac and Boyd. Erica road shotgun. Scott, Allison, Lydia, and Jackson were in Jackson's Porsche. He was cramped in here, but it would certainly be worse there. 

They made it in no time. (8 long hours with Boyd sleeping on one shoulder and Isaac’s elbow making it's new home between Stiles's ribs.) Derek had the pack checked into their hotel, the Hard Rock across the street from the convention hall. It was a pretty nice hotel sandwiched in the Gaslight district with a beautiful rooftop terrace and pool. Stiles was a little bummed because he ended up rooming with Isaac. The alpha had a room to himself, which did make sense, he was paying for everything after all. 

They ate lunch together as a pack before heading across the street to officially register for the seminar. Stiles noticed a lot of people seemed to know Derek; a lot of beautiful people. They would saunter up to him and greet him, some with a peck on the cheek to welcome him back. They would ask how things were going or ask what his pack was up to and some even asked what his room number was!! Derek was remarkably friendly to all of them. The usually broody alpha seemed in his element when surrounded by all the wolves. 

He was very proud of his pack, too. He'd introduced Allison and Stiles as their humans, while Lydia was given her proper title of banshee. Many wolves took interest in this and complimented Derek on having a well-rounded pack. Derek took them all on a small tour of the giant convention center. It was brand new to three of them, after all. And then they called it a night and went their separate ways to their rooms. 

This lasted all of about five minutes before Scott knocked on their door and said they were all gathering in Erica and Boyd's room. By ‘all’ they meant everyone other than their alpha. 

“So! This is operation get Derek laid.” Lydia quickly announced as Stiles, Isaac, and Scott made their way into the room at the end of the hall. “He clearly has more than a few admirers here, and he hasn't been with anyone since Mrs. Blake, and eww.” 

“Yeah!” Erica joined in. “It would be good for him, and I liked that blond chick that stopped by at lunch, she seemed friendly.”

“She looked just like you! You just want fashion advice, how to pair a red leather mini with a black leather jacket!” Allison quipped.

“I liked her.” Scott admitted.

“You like everyone!” Isaac argued.

“He probably already has a chick or two in his room, he can get a woman if he wants one…” Jackson said with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Or a man.” Boyd added, less than helpful. “He obviously has a decent amount of acquaintances here, he and that one guy from the Roderick pack were getting on alright last year.” 

“Yeah. They did seem pretty close. Have you guys seen him yet?” Erica asked.

“No. We’d know if he was here, they were like glued at the hip last year…” Scott added.

“Yeah, they were. I doubt Mrs. Blake was Derek's last.” Isaac said.

“Stiles? What do you think? You usually come up with the plans! We need a good one for Operation Get Derek Laid.” Allison asked the unusually quiet pack mate. 

Hem. He knew one way to fulfill the requirements of the operation. He forced a smile as he realized that Derek probably didn't want him coming here at all, because Derek didn't need his at home fuck buddy around all his other late night conquests. Especially one that has definitely grown attached and would certainly be very, very jealous and would probably start some sort of conflict...

“Stiles!” Lydia tossed a pillow at him.

“OGDL, I say first things first, we change that name.” Stiles attempted to sound positive. We could change it to Operation Derek and Stiles Together Forever, he thought bitterly.

“Humph. Well, come up with a better one then.” Lydia pursed her lips. “I say we start with the blond and go from there…”

The group continued to discuss increasingly more elaborate staged plans to get their alpha to fall for one of their fellow attendees.

Stiles sulked quietly in the corner, wondering if Jackson was right, was Derek enjoying his night with a couple of she-wolves at the moment?

***  
The conference seminars started early. There were several for emissaries and even one for Sparks. Stiles told the group he'd like to attend those over breakfast as he sat down next to Derek at a large round table. It was big enough to feed a pack twice their size. There were quite a few packs staying at the Hard Rock with them and it seemed the hotel had put together a buffet style breakfast for all the mysterious seminar participates. Scott coughed “OGDL” as Stiles sat. He eyed his best friend pointedly. Stiles took the hint and slid over a space, reluctantly. He didn't join in with the rest of the excited breakfast chatter. 

It didn't take long for the room to fill. A dainty little brunette of a wolf politely asked if she could have the seat between Stiles and Derek. She seemed quiet at first but with some prodding from the girls she opened up a bit. It turns out Derek had grown up with her alpha, so they talked about him for the remainder of the meal. 

The first seminar was about the importance of secrecy and pack values and almost everyone was attending. The Hale pack would attend that one together and then from there, they would branch off on their own. Derek introduced them to the Roderick pack in the hallway and they all decided to sit together. The Roderick pack was large. Their alpha had been good friends with Talia and Derek had grown up with quite a few of them. It was easy to tell which one he was really close to, Andy immediately made his way over for a hug and the two started talking animatedly together. 

They clearly had a lot of catching up to do. Andy was smaller than Derek, but certainly had the well defined muscles associated with all werewolves. He wore his dark hair a bit longer than Stiles’, but gelled it similarly. The Roderick wolf grabbed Derek's arm and made sure the two got a seat together. Stiles ended up in the row in front a few seats over. He couldn't turn around and stare, it would be too easy to spot from Derek's vantage, but he also couldn't use werewolf hearing to listen in, on account of him not being a werewolf. Stiles tried to focus on their guest speakers and take in the conference for what it was. 

Stiles wanted to attend a class for emissaries next. Even if he wasn't the Hale emissary yet, Deaton had made it clear that he was being trained for the position and he thought it would be valuable to attend this particular seminar on emissary pack negotiation techniques. 

This room was much smaller, with maybe thirty attendees total, one of which was the Roderick pack emissary who greeted Stiles with a friendly wave as they had met briefly in the hall prior. She was an older woman and had lots of questions for the younger man. She made him feel very…judged. She pointed out that it was unusual for an emissary in training to attend this particular seminar as negotiating was a season’s pro type of duty. But Stiles insisted he wanted to learn.

“Why though, I mean as a human you might be their emissary one day, but it's more likely Derek will find a more suitable candidate such as another druid or a sorcerer— I wouldn't want you to waste your time here, you should go mingle, that's what most of the young ones do here really.”

Oh. Stiles really wanted to learn though, and he had no use for creating the type of pack ties all the ‘young ones’ here were interested in. They should rename the convention the Werewolf Singles Mixer, the way everyone was carrying on. He assured her, he wanted to listen and he quite enjoyed the seminar, in the end.

The rest of the day went similarly. Sometimes he shared the room with a pack mate or two and sometimes he didn't. He was planning on attending the Hunter Do’s and Don't’s open discussion with Lydia and Allison when he saw it.

Derek was leaning against the wall further down. A tall sun kissed woman with dirty blond beach waves was smiling up at him. He grinned back at her. They seemed very friendly, he even reached out to brush a stray strand of hair from her face. Her laughter carried down the hall. Stiles was sure it sounded normal to everyone else, but to him the high pitch grated on his ears, causing him to cringe. Maybe he had werewolf hearing after all.

That's when Lydia noticed and she grinned with glee. OGDL is going well!” She pointed. Allison appreciated the new girl and questioned if they knew what pack she was from. Stiles and Lydia didn’t. 

Stiles attended that last conference and quite enjoyed how they broke off into smaller groups and came up with examples and then shared it with the rest of the room, it was nice hearing what some of the other packs had dealt with, hunter wise. Stiles’s bit of advice; run away from any Argent, earned him a glare from Allison and he winked back.

Afterwards several attendees were going out for dinner together, including the Rodrick and Hale packs. So Stiles told everyone he wasn't feeling well, which wasn't a lie as his stomach had hurt from the moment he saw Derek smile at that surfer looking wolf, and excused himself to his room for the night. He ended up deciding to go find the pool which was rumored to be on the top floor.

It was fairly empty up here, Stiles enjoyed the quietness after the hustle and bustle from the convention. He undressed down to just his swim trunks and jumped in. 

It didn't take long for people to join him in the pool. It seemed as if the once almost emptied terrace was overflowing with people now. There were several he had never met but that didn’t stop them from offering to buy him a drink. Stiles was a little over whelmed. It seemed some people wouldn't take ‘no thanks’ for an answer.

Reluctantly, Stiles made his way to the edge of the pool to get out. One man who had to be as old as his father started to pout and protest, insisting he stay in. Another much more attractive man cornered the eighteen year old by the steps, placing an inappropriate hand on his backside as he invited him to go back to his room. A fairly young woman offered her hand to help him out of the pool her eyes were glowing icy blue, she smiled with fangs at the confused young adult, while batting her eyelashes. The woman attempted to lean in and place a kiss on his cheek, but Stiles dodged her and yet another gentleman on his way to his clothes. He didn't waste anytime getting dress there and instead scurried off to his room while still wet. 

After dead bolting the door shut, he realized his mistake. He had removed his amulet to go swimming. At least he had it still, he thought, as he tied the necklace on. Hopefully everyone will forget about this in the morning…

He was awoken several hours later, when a very tired looking Isaac pounded on the door to be let in.

*** 

It was obvious the next day that no one had forgotten. There was a hot rumor flying around about a young unclaimed Spark. Stiles heard wild tales of this man's supposed beauty and physique. He wished the rumors could be used as a confidence booster, but it was hard to think that way, when he knew it was all a scent thing and none of them actually wanted him for him… Derek said it was a scent thing… Derek, who had pretty much ignored him since Stiles had put on that amulet…

Derek, who was staring at Stiles from across the breakfast room with a scowl. Uh oh!

“Please tell me you are not the one everyone is talking about? The Spark that offered himself to any takers in the hotel’s pool last night?” Stiles had to practically read his lips he was speaking so quietly.

“It was an—accident.” Stiles tried to explain. 

Derek seemed relieved that Stiles had made it away from the pool virtue in tack. Well what was left of his virtue after the alpha had his way, at least. He still seemed determined to stick by his side all day, though.

This upset the rest of the pack because it was going to ruin their plans for OGDL. Stiles really had more important things to worry about, however, as the older gentlemen from the night before had just pointed at him and said ‘there he is!’

Derek was quick to use his red eyes and alpha voice to demand the crowd back off of his pack mate. As he no longer carried the scent they were all so attracted to, the crowd quickly dissipated. 

If his alpha couldn't escort Stiles to a lecture, at least two other pack members would. The issue with this plan was, the Spark Questionnaire and the Werewolf Tactical Combat Training and the Banshee gathering were all at the same time. This left only Allison available to escort Stiles and she had wanted to tag along with Lydia to meet more banshees. Derek had told Stiles he would have to attend the combat training with the pack. He had made that one a requirement for all the wolves, and they couldn't miss it. Stiles was really upset by this turn of events, Sparks were supposedly really rare and he had never met another one before. But he joined Derek on his way to their first lesson with out much complaining.

Derek still sat with his friend Andy often through out the day. Stiles was pretty miserable. People continued to stare or point, Derek was treating him like a child, and he was going to miss the only conference that even referred to his branch of magic. He tried to block out the prying eyes as much as possible and focus on learning as much as he could. 

“You smell depressed.” Derek had said after lunch. The rest of the pack had split to go their separate ways for the next item on their agendas, but Stiles and Derek would be attending an Alpha Leadership Qualities talk which started in half an hour. The lunch room had thinned out significantly as the two shared a table to themselves, Stiles was idly flipping a coke top back and forth. 

“It just sucks… I fucked up.” Stiles admitted.

Derek's eyes burned red at that. “You can't help it, being…. what you are, has consequences. It appeals to the wolf’s needs. As soon as Isaac told me he never had feelings for any guys like that but he couldn't help it when he was around you, I just knew it. You had just started seriously training with Deaton. I took the pack aside and discussed how they were never allowed to act on that smell, ever, because it would be against your will.”

“Rule doesn't apply to you though, huh?” Stiles murmured into the table. 

Derek didn't respond. Stiles looked up and the alpha who was staring at him, hurt clear in his eyes. The two left the conversation there. Actually, there was very little talking at all from either of them for the remainder of the afternoon. 

It was almost time for the wolves to meet for their combat training class and Stiles was sitting on the floor in the hall with Boyd and Scott, waiting for the others. The three had attended the Druid Art of Balancing seminar. It was utterly boring. As the pack started to regather, the ladies broke off for the Banshee meet up, and Derek made his way down the hall talking with a gorgeous young lady. 

She was breathtakingly perfect, model worthy. And Stiles wasn't the only one to think so, the crowd around her stared longingly. More eyes seemed to be on her than were on himself, and that was saying something as he had become an ogling point for the day. The two exchanged a paper, it appeared as if the alpha was sharing some information with her and she turned to the leave, while he continued on towards his pack. The combat training turned out to be one of Stiles’s favorite classes. While the wolves were learning proper techniques, Stiles was learning all the ways out of and to counter imperfect form. 

Afterwards some of the pack had one more seminar but both Stiles and Derek were done for the day.

“I know your mad, but I need you to come with me to meet someone.” Derek said tentatively to the younger man. 

“Yeah sure, I guess, won't it be weird for you though? Me being with you when you meet up with like your date or whatever.” Stiles grumbled. 

“Date?!” Derek question. “No.”

They made their way to a very crowded hall. From the sounds of the people gathered, Stiles could tell everyone was hoping to glimpse the unclaimed Spark. This must have been the class Stiles missed out on. 

The blue eyed beta from the night before spotted Stiles and drew the crowds attention to him. A guy groped along his backside while Derek defended him form the front. The stranger grabbed Stiles' arm rather harshly and yanked him into an empty room on the right. Several followed, including his alpha. Stiles was shaking a little at being so violated. 

Derek was livid, he roared. The deafening sound was enough to quiet the crowd on the other side. While most people left, at least two other alphas flashed their eyes threateningly at Derek, challenging him. Derek roared again. One alpha moved in to attack, but the other was fast and had Stiles pinned up against a wall in a second. He was older than Derek and very strong. His grip was bruising. Stiles shut his eyes as the man leaned in close just as Derek once had and took a long, deep sniff. 

“Why can't I smell you?” The other alpha demanded of the younger man, slamming his back against the wall. 

“I.. I don't…” Stiles stammered.

“Don't lie to me!” The alpha growled.

Before Stiles could answer, however, Derek had tossed the older man back several feet. Derek did a complicated flip pinning the man against the floor. That was a move that they just learned in the combat training course, performed excellently. It was impressive.

Both alphas grumbled but left. Derek looked Stiles over for injuries. His eyebrows were scrunched up with concern.

“You're bruised.” The alpha couldn't keep the red from bleeding in to his eyes. He was mad, alright.

“I'm okay.” Stiles whispered. 

They were alone and very close. They hadn't been this close since the Wednesday prior to the trip. To be honest, Stiles thought Derek was done with him. They shared breathing space for just a minute.

“Stiles, I'm sorry.” Derek looked so sad as he took a deep breath, scenting him. “You smell so good, I shouldn't have let you come, even with that stupid amulet, you'd have to be incredibly dull not to guess you're a Spark. Just look at you.” Derek placed a callous hand on Stiles’ cheek.

“I—what? You’re not supposed to be able to smell me? Is it broken? But the others…”

“I have always been able to smell you, before you started your training, and after you put on that ridiculous necklace, I will always be able to smell you.” Derek spoke breathily in to Stiles' forehead. 

“But how?”

“Sometimes it's best not to question love, it can be a fickle thing. Mysterious.” The beautiful lady from earlier walked into the room. “Sorry to interrupt. It's just Derek wanted us to meet and I saw you guys get side tracked on the way.” She held out a hand to Stiles. “My name is Annalise, Willowwood pack.” 

“Stiles.”

“I'm a Spark too, there is another one here as well, she’s also mated to her alpha, but it's just the three of us. And, as you’re not mated yet, it can be quite hard for this crowd to deal with as you can see. I'm sorry you missed our little gathering. It was kind of ruined anyways, large group of admirers you have there.” She winked. “Anyways I wanted to exchange numbers with you and if you ever have any questions or you just want to chat, please feel free to call. Maybe we could arrange for a pack visit sometime. It'd be fun. My wife would love to have you all visit, she's a gracious host.” The gorgeous woman addressed both men with the last bit. 

Stiles did exchange numbers and thanked her for meeting him. He then thanked Derek and apologized for assuming they were meeting one of Derek's dates. 

“Why would I have a date? Or worse why would I introduce a date to you, my…” Derek seemed unable to finish the sentence. 

“I just you seem to have a lot of friends here, close friends…” Stiles was feeling more than just a bit insufficient. The wolves Derek associated with were so good looking and probably all older and more experienced.

“You're perfect. Perfect! Mine.” Derek cut into Stiles' thoughts, and then Stiles realized he was thinking out loud. 

Derek stared so intensely at the younger man, and then the two were kissing; heated and passionately. Stiles was young and needy he couldn't go four days without this feeling. Their tongues moved in unison until Stiles broke the kiss for air. He moved along the stubbily jaw line to make his way over to Derek's favorite spot, the earlobe. 

“I… I thought you were in on that whole stupid OGDL plan?” Derek managed to say in between sounds of pleasure.

Stiles stopped. “You knew? Of course I'm against it! I—why would I want to share you—with anyone—ever?” Stiles searched his alpha's eyes.

“I'm a werewolf and I was literally one room over. I heard it all, and you didn't protest? I thought maybe you were done with us—it was killing me.” Derek admitted.

“But, your friend Andy…”

“Is just a friend, my best friend actually, when we were kids”

“And, all those girls kissing on you and flirting?” Stiles was so confused.

“I did have a thing for Alice, in middle school—all friends, some smell like they want more than that, but I only have eyes for you…”

“Oh. Oh! Derek are we like official?” 

“Can we be? Do you want…” Derek spoke softly.

“Yes! Yes, I want!” Stiles squealed. “OGDL will commence tonight!”

Derek chuckled. “I wish we didn't miss out on the last two…”

Just then the door opened and the pair sprang apart. Common reaction. But then, Derek reach down and took Stiles' hand in his and they faced the rest of the pack who had found them.

“We heard!” Erica shouted with a huge grin. “Operation Get Derek Laid is a go!” 

“Stiles! How long?” Scott said accusingly.

“Remember that rogue omega?” Stiles replied sheepishly.

“Yay! Congrats! You’re way better than the blond!” Lydia declared. 

Everyone agreed except Jackson who took Lydia's elbow to his gut for the remark. 

*** 

The pack went out for dinner that night but Derek and Stiles couldn't keep their eyes off each other. 

“Just go already! You two are ruining my appetite.” Scott grumbled halfway through. 

Derek stood before Scott had finished the sentence, reaching out a hand for Stiles.

“I won't wait up.” Isaac called to his roommate.

*** 

The sun woke Stiles the next morning. His head laid on his alpha's chest. The two had fucked each other until they were spent and collapsed in a tangled mess of limbs, exhausted and blissed.

“Tell the betas to rent a car, you and I are staying another night.” Stiles ordered sleepily.

“Call your dad and work, we’re staying the rest of the week.” Derek agreed. He hugged the man on top of him, “mine, now?”

“I'm yours.” Stiles agreed. Operation Derek and Stiles Together Forever, commence.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Stiles Discovered Teen Wolf on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756276) by [Kikileduc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikileduc/pseuds/Kikileduc)




End file.
